Where Blaine Screwed Up and Read the Signals Wrong
by blacky-green
Summary: Wert!fic with one sided Klaine. So Blaine and Kurt have always been flirty right? So that means Kurt likes Blaine right? So why not sing a romantic duet. Then Blaine tries to kiss Kurt and realises that he was wrong. He was too late.


**Hey guys! I was so inspired by the 2 reviews on my other Wert fic that I decided to write more! This should also calm me down before my Panel Interview later today.**

**So, really. If you're reading this, then you're a WERT fan. Thus you should write more WERT. Because there is a serious LACK of WERT in the world. I LOVE WES. I don't love Blaine. But I Love Darren Criss. So.**

**This will be canon up till part of 'Original Songs'. Yup.**** Begins from when they first met I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. That's why it's called FANFICTION.**

Title: Where Blaine screwed up and read all the signals wrong.

Ever since Blaine had met Kurt, he knew Kurt wasn't like everyone else. Kurt was special to him. He definitely liked Kurt in a way that was more than platonic. He was fully aware of that. However, the circumstances under which he met Kurt made him hesitant to approach Kurt. Kurt needed a mentor, a friend. He didn't need more emotional drama that would inevitably come with having a boyfriend. Even if this boyfriend was to be Blaine. Thus, Blaine decided to ignore these feelings he had for Kurt. Of course, it was really hard to control himself. He was always flirty and sang duets and held hands with Kurt. But that was okay, since Blaine had always been touchy-feely and kind of flirty with everyone.

Then Kurt transferred to Dalton. And happened to move in with one of Blaine's best friends. Sure, Wes was an annoying pain in the ass during Warbler practice, but outside of that he was really a lovely person. Unless you woke him up at 5 am to do ridiculously stupid things like prank Jeff and Nick.

So Blaine had plenty of reasons to hang out with Kurt. They were friends, and because Wes was one of his BEST friends, he was always hanging around in their room. With David of course.

While Blaine suspected that Kurt liked him too(I mean, Kurt flirted right back at him!), he knew it just wasn't the right time for Kurt to jump into a relationship. Then he met Jeremiah, the guy who was always working at the GAP when Blaine popped in. He was sort of cute. And they weren't really friends, so there was nothing to ruin really. Then Jeremiah asked Blaine out for a coffee after work. That thrilled Blaine. Perhaps he had some sort of a chance with Jeremiah? So he set his sights on Jeremiah and tried to forget about Kurt.

It was different with Jeremiah. He could tell from the two coffee 'outings' they had. There was no casual flirting. There was no flirting at all. But Jeremiah should be interested right? Since he had asked Blaine out for coffee.

So the 'Warblers GAP Attack' plan was hatched.

When Blaine proposed the public performance, he got all the expected reactions. But somehow Kurt had managed to convince them to do it. He could tell that Kurt was really hoping that it would be for him. He could see that glint of hope in Kurt's eyes. He had to look away to avoid that disappointed look that crossed Kurt's face when he realized it was for the junior manager at the GAP. It was all for the greater good really. He had a really great relationship with Kurt. And he didn't want to ruin it for the small chance at love. Because everyone knew that love was unpredictable, and that first loves never last. Kurt was too important for that.

When they went for a coffee after, Blaine's suspicions were confirmed. Kurt did have a crush on him and expected the performance to be for him. Blaine didn't know what to say to that, so he mumbled out some crappy excuse about being bad at romance and stuff. He saw the disappointed look cross Kurt's face again and all he wanted to do was to reach out and hug him and say "I like you too Kurt" But he just couldn't. He couldn't risk their friendship.

Things became kind of awkward between Blaine and Kurt after that train-wreck of a performance. They still hung out and went for coffees, but Kurt seemed to be busy with other things and other people. He seemed to be spending a lot more time with Wes. Which Blaine felt was completely understandable. They were friends. And room mates. And David was spending a lot of time with his girlfriend so of course Wes would feel lonely right? So it made sense that Wes and Kurt grew closer. Just like him and Nick. So on those days, he arranged outings with Nick and Jeff to do things like play soccer with other guys, or going for paintball games.

Blaine was surprised when Kurt asked him to join him for a night at 'Rachel's train-wreck-party-extravaganza'. He had expected Kurt to bring Wes along. They seemed really tight. Kurt shrugged it off saying, 'I spend way too much time with Wes these days. Besides, David borrowed him for the weekend. Something about family dinner and saving his girlfriend from his mom.' Blaine simply laughed. He had met David's mother. She was a little over-bearing. Still, he was happy to spend time with Kurt and to meet Kurt's other friends.

What Blaine didn't count on was getting completely smashed at Rachel's party. That turned out to be a disaster. He made out with Rachel. RACHEL. A girl. And went on a date with her because he enjoyed the kiss and thought that maybe he was bisexual. They had a big fight over that. Kurt didn't believe that he was bisexual and told him so. Rudely. Blaine retaliated and compared Kurt to his tormentor Karofsky. He knew that was terrible of him. He felt bad about it. He felt even worse when Wes yelled at him about it and David gave him a little 'talk' about how sensitive such issues were. In the end, Rachel kissed him while they were both sober and he realized that…it sucked. He was definitely gay. So he apologized to Kurt, who forgave him and things were back to that slightly awkward stage again.

Blaine seemed to attract disaster. Not long after the bisexuality scare, he met this scary woman who called him a hobbit and was Kurt's old coach. She was creepy. Anyway, they did a 'sexy' number. "Animal" by Neon Trees, where he shared the lead with Kurt. But Kurt was anything but sexy during that. He was making all these weird faces and Blaine was just so confused.

Then he had the 'brilliant' idea of teaching Kurt to be sexy. Which backfired. Badly. Kurt seemed to avoid him even more after that. He seemed to be screwing up their relationship a lot on his own. But still, Kurt was his friend. And Kurt was important. So he had a talk with Kurt's dad about Kurt's phobia of sex. Which was kind of scary, but highly necessary. It wasn't a topic they could avoid forever.

They kind of didn't talk after that. Well, not until they began preparations for Regionals. Kurt looked really annoyed during their impromptu practice of 'Misery'. Then Kurt offloaded all his feelings about Blaine getting all the solos in the Warblers.

That set Blaine thinking. They really needed some changes. Starting with not wearing their uniforms. Seriously, it was just so strange. He brought it up during practice. Before they could reach a decision, Kurt came in looking depressed and dressed in black. They were all stunned. 'What's wrong Kurt?' he asked, only to find out that firstly, Pavarotti was dead and secondly, Kurt was still annoyed about him getting all the solos.

And then Kurt started to sing. And cry. That's when he realized that he really really was in love with Kurt and friendship or not he had to give them a chance. Kurt was definitely worth it.

During the next Warbler practice, while Thad, Wes and David were arguing about their song selection for Regionals, Blaine stood up and insisted on doing a duet. It had stuck him the night before. Duet with Kurt=more time with Kurt. Romantic duet with Kurt = possible relationship with Kurt. So when they suggested auditions, he immediately shot them down, stating he was going to do a duet with Kurt. Surprisingly, everyone was in favour. Even Jeff, who he knew was dying to sing a solo. Wes smiled broadly and Thad congratulated Kurt on his solo. Blaine grinned.

When Blaine finally found the perfect song for them to sing(Candles by Hey Monday), he went looking for Kurt, only to find him gluing what looked like sequins onto a box. 'What is that?' Blaine asked curiously. 'I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket.' Kurt replied without looking up.

'Well, finish up. I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice.' He smiled.

'Do tell.'

'Candles by Hey Monday'

'I'm impressed. You're usually so Top 40.' Kurt smiled.

'Well, I just wanted something a little more emotional.' Blaine replied, not noticing the odd look that crossed Kurt's face.

'Why did you pick me to sing that song with?'

Blaine let out a small sigh. 'Kurt, there is a moment. When you say to yourself. "Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever."' He placed his hand on Kurt's. Kurt looked slightly alarmed. Blaine continued, 'Watching you do "Blackbird" this week, that was a moment for me. About you.' Kurt still looked rather stunned. 'You moved me, Kurt.' Blaine glanced at him and noticed that his expression didn't change at all. 'And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you.' Blaine couldn't really make out what Kurt's expression meant. So he decided to move in for the kiss. They kissed for a few seconds before Kurt pushed him away roughly. He looked on the verge of tears.

'What's wrong Kurt?' Blaine asked, worried.

'I'm so sorry Blaine, I just can't do this.' He replied voice shaky and tears threatening to spill over. He got up and ran away from the room, leaving a stunned Blaine in his wake.

Blaine sat in stunned silence. What happened? Why was Kurt crying? He couldn't have read it all wrong could he? He didn't know how long he was sitting ther before he was startled out of his reverie by his phone ringing.

He looked at the caller display. Wes. That probably meant Kurt was in their room by now. He pressed the answer button.

'What the hell happened Blaine? Kurt just came back and threw himself on the bed crying! He won't tell me anything!' Blaine noted that Wes sounded highly distressed.

'Uh…I kissed him.' Blaine mumbled.

'WHAT?' Wes practically screamed into the phone. Blaine almost dropped his. 'Okay, that explains a lot.' Wes sighed, 'You need to come over to our room right now. Bye.' Blaine sighed and headed to their shared room.

As he approached the door he heard sniffling sounds and he heard Wes trying to comfort Kurt. 'Don't cry Kurt…I don't blame you. It's not your fault…'

Now Blaine was really confused. Why would Wes blame Kurt? None of it made sense anymore.

He slowly opened the door to find Wes and Kurt huddled on Kurt's bed, Wes hugging Kurt tightly to his chest and stroking his hair gently. 'Shhh…don't cry.' Wes soothed.

Blaine felt a twinge of jealousy. Kurt never let him touch his hair. Ever. And the position they were in was just so intimate. Like they did it many many times before. But that wasn't possible right?

Kurt ignored Blaine completely, continuing to sniffle into Wes's shirt. Wes looked up at Blaine and motioned for him to sit down.

'Look, Blaine, there is a reason for Kurt running out. I understand now. And I don't blame him for it. There is something we probably should have told you earlier.'

Blaine looked at Wes curiously. Wes sucked in a deep breath.

'Kurt and I are together.'

To say Blaine was shocked was an understatement. He thought Wes was straight and that Kurt liked him.

'How long?' he managed to stutter out.

'Since Valentines' Day. I'm sorry we didn't tell you Blaine. I hope this whole thing blows over. I would also appreciate it if you didn't try to kiss my boyfriend again.'

Blaine nodded mutely, before standing up and heading to the door, 'I need to go process this information. T-thank you for telling me.' He headed out.

As he shut the door, he heard Wes soothing Kurt again, and what sounded disturbingly like kissing.

He walked zombie-like back to his room. Kurt. And Wes. Together. He could have had Kurt. He blew his chance. Now Kurt was in the arms of his best friend. If only he realized how important Kurt was sooner. He flopped onto the bed dejectedly. Life sucked.

**THE END**

**Sorry for the crappy ending. . **


End file.
